


Desolation

by tatooedlaura



Series: Life, Part 3 [2]
Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatooedlaura/pseuds/tatooedlaura
Summary: Dealing ...





	Desolation

Not knowing he fell asleep, he first sensed closeness, then contact, cold fingers skating along ribcage, shirt pulling against her knuckles given its tight twist around his chest. Shifting slightly, he opened an eye to find the room dark, shades hiding full moon night, “you okay?”

Shaking her head into his shoulder, she moved her hand higher to brush over his nipple, then lower to toy with his hipbone, “I need a shower.”

“Want some company?”

“Yes, please.”

First time getting a good, long look at her since Pfaster’s attack, his rage went from simmer to boil in under a heartbeat, reaching out to touch deep purple bruises and scabbing scrapes, keeping his voice an even keel, “how much do you hurt?”

“Heart or body?”

Face in his hands, naked in the steam, he kissed her hard, wishing he could draw out the pain with contact, heal her soul with his passion for her, thumbs caressing cheekbones when he finally drew back for breath, “both.”

Tears welled up again as she shook her head, “please don’t ask. Not yet.”

“No.” Almost laughing at the shock flitting through her eyes, “I’m going to keep asking. You don’t have to answer right away but I’m not stopping until you let me in … understand? You don’t get to deal with anything all alone ever again. That’s how this works. MulderNScully ‘til the end of time, red M&M’ing it at every turn, forever.”

But a smile wouldn’t come, quiet greeting his comment, hand simply reaching for his and stepping into the billowing shower, pulling him along with her, refuge in rhythmic spray and familiar Mulder.

&&&&&&&&&&&

He turned off the phones after the third message by the detectives in charge of her case; texting Skinner to get the men off her back for a few days, he crawled back beside her in his bed, sheets clean, bodies clean, hearts somewhere on the third floor of the hospital. Her eyes were closed but he knew she was still awake, hiding from him, the world, the universe, and turning on his side to face her, pressing forehead to hers in that once again intimate gesture that left kissing a distant second, he cupped her jaw, then slid his hand ‘round the back of her neck, “I don’t know what to do to help you.”

As her face crumbled once again, fat tears escaping down the curve of her nose, “just don’t leave me. I can’t handle losing anyone else.”

“Not now and not ever, I swear to you.”

And he cried with her.

&&&&&&&&&&&

When they finally moved to the living room, Scully shuffled slow, grimacing every step, her battered body feeling its beating today. In full-on sympathy mode, Mulder offered Mac and Cheese and hot dogs, a sure-fire way to her heart any other moment in history but today, she shook her head, “I’m not really hungry right now. Maybe later.”

He watched her quietly burrow into the corner of the couch, head against back, knees pulled up and realizing it was time, he crouched in front of her, hands tight around ankles, “would you like me to get your mom?”

Eyes painfully dry, she nodded, “yes, please.”

&&&&&&&&

Maggie had been sharing a quiet cup of coffee with Skinner, Sunday dinner over, house empty, dust settling when Mulder called, “Maggie?”

“Fox, how is she?”

“She needs her mom.”

Without waste of syllables, “leaving now.” Hanging up, she looked at Walter, “would you like to come visit Dana?”

Sudden panic coursed through him, “I … I don’t … think she really wants her boss to intrude. I’ll head home. It’s fine.”

Maggie first reached for his hand, then turned a quirked eyebrow at him, “you are not only her boss anymore and maybe you could get Fox out of the house for a bit?”

He really did want to say ‘yes’, to help out his favorite agents but, “I’m the one who put them back on Pfaster. She’s not going to want to look at me right now.”

“Walter?”

“Yes?”

“You didn’t do this. She didn’t do this. No one is to blame for any of this except that devil of a man. She will be fine but it’s up to you. If you don’t come, you can stay until I get back if you’d like or come over tomorrow like planned. It’s entirely up to you.” Giving him a gentle smile, “but I’m leaving in two minutes so decide quickly.”

Swallowing hard, he built his little confidence wall of ‘I’m a Marine don’t mess with me’ and stood, “would you like me to drive?”

Maggie knocked lightly once they arrived, hugging Mulder tight when he answered his door, “she on the couch or in the bedroom?”

Stepping aside to let her in, he did a double take at Skinner in the hall then gave the man a smile, “couch. Go on in.”

Skinner hovered, gesturing a ‘hello’ to an already cracked Scully before Mulder rescued him, “Scully, we’ll leave you two alone for a bit. Do you want anything to eat?”

Seeing her shake her head, he jammed his feet in ratty sneakers and gestured Skinner back out the front door, locking it behind him. The moment they were alone, Mulder expected awkwardness to settle but Skinner just looked at him, offering the universal equalizer, “need some coffee?”

“Espresso if you’re buying.”

“Lead the way.”

&&&&&&&&&

Over an hour later, streetlights just turning on, the pair of them headed back up to Mulder’s apartment, comfortable with each other after two coffees apiece, several Danish and a long talk about absolutely nothing of any notable consequence. Opening his front door, he nearly called out before spying Scully, asleep with her head on Maggie’s lap. Not wanting to wake her, he motioned for Skinner to be quiet then headed to the couch, talking low, “any better?”

“Not better but breathing easier.”

He couldn’t really ask for more than that, “want me to take over?”

Seeing her nod, he did some fancy switch and scoot, taking over seamlessly, Scully never moving a muscle. Looking up at the pair standing above them, “thank you.”

Maggie kissed the crown of his head, mashing down windblown hair, watching it spring back into action, “I can stay longer if you’d like.”

“I think I’ve got it for now but don’t go too far from your phone, all right?”

“I won’t.” Kissing her daughter goodbye as well, her and Skinner disappeared, leaving them alone once again, Scully peacefully, restlessness subsided for the moment.

He prayed he’d get her back in one piece.


End file.
